


《红高跟》 chapter-13

by 2483980249



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom 蜘蛛侠 Tony·Stark Peter·Parker Iron Man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2483980249/pseuds/2483980249
Summary: 丹麦女孩AU跨行别虫本章PWP章节踩雷：色情会所、车震前奏





	《红高跟》 chapter-13

Peter完全被吓住了，舞池的音乐还在放，他的蜘蛛感应也在嘀嘀嘀响个不停，危险的源头正是抱着自己的这个女人。

“小朋友有女装癖?”女人的指甲尖尖的，刮在她的皮肤上，让Peter一阵发麻。女人明显感受到她在说这句话的时候Peter眼里一闪而过的厌恶，“还是有小宝宝想当个女孩子?”她怀里的小家伙在听到这句话后浑身变得僵硬，她的腿紧紧闭着，五根手指收了起来握成拳头，女人想她猜对了。

Peter还是离开了那个女人的怀抱，只是莫名其妙地却又被另一个人抱住。

当她鼓起力气挣开女人的双臂，异于常人的力量将女人推开，Peter正要不顾后果地冲出这个本就不该是她要呆的地方的时候，女孩儿看见那个小胡子男人就站在自己的跟前。

“我想我需要个解释。”男人的声音被掩埋在夜场吵杂的音乐声里，他的脸色阴沉，但Peter依旧能把他的每一个咬字听得清清楚楚。

Tony在生气，男人的手正握着拳头放在自己的腿侧，他不打女人，但这并不代表着那个女的可以肆无忌惮地调戏他的小朋友。

Peter不在身边，Tony就像是失去母羊的小羊羔，他疯狂地思念着Peter并企图去寻找她。但Tony仅存的理智告诉他这是不对的，每一个青少年都应该有自己的独立的空间，Peter也一样，每一个少女都该有属于自己的小秘密，无论它是否光明。

可Tony最后还是握住了恶魔的双手，他把手指放进恶魔的掌心里，恶魔的手凉凉的，带着地狱里沼泽潭的湿度，冰冷的温度扼杀了他那仅剩的理智。

男人再次利用了Karen定位Peter的所在位置，“该死！”当Karen说Peter正在某家新开的夜场里看成人表演的时候，男人手里捧着的咖啡被撒出了一些，并且在Tony新换的衣服上留下痕迹。 

Tony那种即将失去Peter的感觉又涌了上来，他害怕这个喜欢寻找新鲜事物的年轻人会厌倦自己的老态，同时他又生气这个未成年的孩子竟然如此的大胆荒唐。

可Tony终究是爱Peter的，一身暴躁地火气在他来的路上一点一点地被风吹散，混合着夏季黏糊糊的空气随风而去。男人告诉自己无论如何也不要冲Peter发火，她只是个需要引导的孩子，特别是在正视自己的性别之后，Peter更加需要一个爱她的、有足够理智的成年人去帮助她。

Tony可没有忘记May跟他说过的话:“他们这种孩子会比平常人敏感得多。”，他想起那杯被May搅得起泡的卡布基诺，窗外滴答的是从房檐上滑落的刚停下来的雨，May最后还是端起了那杯卡布基诺，喝的时候泡沫沾在了她的嘴边，一时间Tony想起了她那个可爱的侄女——Peter，同时他也清楚地看见女人棕色眼睛底下的担心和浓浓的不安。

但他知道May没有办法，就像是她没办法阻止Peter爱上自己，单纯的邻家女孩儿爱上不可一世的花花公子一样。

Tony深深地明白自己的前科没办法从眼前这个跟自己差不多年龄却可以在身份上当他长辈的女人身上得到任何良好的信用值，如果May是间银行，那Tony绝对开不出任何一张信用卡。

得到Peter唯一所要跟May交换的，就是一颗无时无地都要对Peter好的心。他需要包容Peter所有无意间犯下的小错误，以免对孩子弱小的心灵受到打击和伤害。

他不能因为这点事情就冲Peter发火。Tony想。

可这一切都在Tony找到Peter的时候搞砸了，那个应该被自己抱在怀里的孩子此时正衣物凌乱地坐在一个舞女身上，女人身上的金粉几乎都掉在了Peter身上，它们沾在Peter的衣领口，有的掉在了她的皮肤上，在夜场诡异的灯光下折射着属于自己的光亮。

Tony还是没忍住，他的牙齿咬破了下唇，血液一点一点地爬上舌尖，血液的味道刺激着这个暴怒的家伙，他听见自己脑子里那根线断开的声音。

Peter几乎是被Tony扯着带走的，手腕上两人接触的地方一片火辣辣，Tony的指甲有些已经掐入了Peter的皮肉里，女孩儿只觉得她的手腕很痛，她想她的手腕一定被拽出了一道红印子，再久一点也许就会出现难看的淤青。

她的蜘蛛感应叫唤得更大声了，危险的源头不再是身后那个也许还在用玩味的眼神戏谑地看着自己的女人，暴躁的因子来自身前这个平日里温柔多金的男人，Peter清晰地看到Tony那双焦糖色大眼里的暴怒。

Peter的手攥着自己的衣角，衣领依旧敞开着，女孩儿又紧张又害怕，但微微上扬的嘴角却暴露了她压在心房最黑暗角落里的窃喜。

“啪！”车门被大力地关上。

男人把Peter拽进后座里，然后自己也挤了进来。Peter觉得自己要窒息了，从头到尾Tony就没有松开自己的手腕，手腕处的疼痛感越来越强烈，这让Peter忍不住小幅度地挣扎起来。

“Mr.Stark……”女孩儿的声音小小的，这是她今晚对Tony说的第一句话。

男人没有理会她，空闲的那只手按下车内的按钮，将车子从里边反锁。

“Tony？”男人真的弄疼Peter了，女孩儿眯起眼睛，手上用劲一把把Tony钳制住自己的手甩开，可刚松动手腕没两分钟，Tony又像狼一样扑了上来。“你怎么不用你刚刚的力气去甩开她？。

”Tony暴躁地扯开女孩儿的衬衫，那件艳红的吊带颜色跟他的战甲一样耀眼，“你怎么敢这么对我？”Tony的牙齿痒痒的，于是他一口咬上了Peter被吊带绳子勒住的那一块皮肉，在女孩儿吃痛的叫唤声中用力把牙齿收紧，直到血液的味道慢慢渗入他的嘴里，女孩儿躁动的身体不再动弹，只留下胸口因为呼吸带起的起伏。

Peter喘着气，肩头上的疼痛让她的大脑保持着清醒。女孩儿盯着男人头顶的发旋不出声，只剩下细微的喘息在车间里回传，然后撞上爱人的粗喘声，它们就像水一样融合在一起然后顺着女孩儿的耳蜗流进心房里。 

“Sir，我不是故意的。”Peter在Tony看不见的地方扬起了笑容，声音无辜极了。她微微抬起身子，在狭窄的车内空间里用自己的身体去磨蹭压在她身上的这个男人。

她用双手捧起男人的脸，女孩儿看见Tony本该白净的牙齿上沾上了些许跟她的吊带颜色一样的鲜红血液，“我该受到惩罚。”Peter低下头，用舌头去舔舐男人的牙齿，血腥的味道从Tony的口中渡到女孩儿嘴里，Tony的眼神开始变得恍惚。

男人的手就像是有了自主意识一样，他顺着女孩儿的裤子一路向上，撩开那件薄薄的衬衣，大掌覆盖在吊带上轻轻揉动着，“我不想这么做的，Peter。”Tony的声音听上去有点儿痛苦，男人闭上眼睛深呼吸，张开眼时Peter已经乖巧地把自己的衬衫脱到一边，身上除了裤子就是那件该死的小衣服。

“我会后悔的。”Tony说。

电台不知道是什么时候打开的，似乎是在Tony亲吻上女孩儿胸房的时候，又好像是在男人往下拉开Peter的衣服露出那颗小巧的乳头，在他含上去的时候。电台播放的歌曲很适合这个夏天，没有关紧，漏出一小条细缝的车窗偷偷爬进了一点儿微风，它偷跑进来在歌谣的召唤下和冰凉的空调气体幽会，就像是躲在车里的两个人。

Peter一动不动地坐在那里，浑身僵硬，胸前敏感点被舔舐的快感让她有些不知所措。女孩儿的头就靠在车窗上，她用余光可以看见车外来来往往的人流，街灯就洒在她的脸上，Peter开始脸红，嘴里止不住地低喘着。

Peter能感受到Tony的存在，不再像是以往冰冷如霜雪的梦境，女孩儿舒舒服服地被男人拥在怀里，Tony的呼吸带着潮湿的温暖，Peter的膝盖触碰着他的腿，手指弯曲着放在他的肩膀上。

Tony觉得自己就是在折磨自己，花花公子的爪牙想要四处神展开，却又小心翼翼地把它们收缩在柔软的皮毛下，他害怕伤害到这位美丽的小姐，“你觉得我疯了吗？”Tony抬起眼睛，他问。

Peter抬起臀部，自顾自地开始脱去自己的裤子，仿佛刚刚没有任何人在说话，Tony就一直看着她，看她脱下长裤，看她把最后的遮挡扔掉，“我早疯了。”Peter亲吻上爱人的嘴唇，最初接触的时候，两个人都在微微颤抖，至少他们的唇瓣是这样的。

女孩儿学着从片子里看到的女人，她用张着自己的嘴巴含住Tony的下唇慢慢吸吮，然后在男人的手疯狂抚慰她的身体的时候伸出舌尖去撩拨他的牙关。Peter的邀约来的很猛烈，几乎不给Tony任何 思考的时间，她的舌头就已经缠绕上他，他觉得自己已经没救了。


End file.
